


[藏源]表象之下

by 完颜锊 (xiaozhibailang)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), 守望先锋
Genre: Bottom Genji Shimada, M/M, Top Hanzo Shimada, 藏源
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaozhibailang/pseuds/%E5%AE%8C%E9%A2%9C%E9%94%8A
Summary: 类型：游戏守望先锋同人文/旧文回档CP：半藏x源氏分级：NC-17*食用前请阁下先阅读使用须知，避免造成不必要的不适。作者十分愿意与读者进行交流，但不接受ky和撕逼。-邪鬼源氏私自设定为黑爪成员，被改造拥有pussy，双性注意。-藏源1v1设定，文中不存在或暗示其他CP向。-涉及角色（曾经）死亡。-存在角色理解上的ooc或作者本来就脑子有毛病写出来的ooc。-少量角色洗脑暗示、涉及少量扭曲黑暗的世界观等。
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada, 岛田半藏/岛田源氏
Kudos: 8





	[藏源]表象之下

在岛田城，即便是樱花盛开的四月在夜晚也会刮起与春季毫不相干的冷风，若是再碰上阴雨的日子就颇有自春一下子跳入深秋的势头。从小生长在此的半藏早已适应了岛田城这样毫无春意的夜晚，但想到这样的今天是胞弟的祭日时他却能从风中感到刺骨的冰冷，那渗透进骨髓血液中的寒意甚至要强过在草原的每一个雪夜。

手执贡香的半藏阖目跪坐于“龙头蛇尾”的卷轴前，背对着敞开的大门任寒风拍打在赤裸的肩背之上。他其实是享受这份寒冷的，至少由此带来的疼痛与麻木能分散些许重重压在胸口上的钝痛——祭奠胞弟绝非是轻松的事，但每年半藏身都会同候鸟般准时地出现在这里。倘若说候鸟迁徙是出于生存的本能，那么半藏的本能应该源自于救赎。然而当一切成为本能的规律时，想从中获利的狩猎者就因此而生。

“你不是第一个被派来杀我的人，当然也不会是最后一个。”

其实从半藏跪坐着开始这极其简单的祭奠时就已经有所察觉，他的背后被冷风吹刮的同时却隐约地有种炙热的触感。他一直静待高台上的人先做出动作，然而等他里的贡香燃烧过半那人却仍旧只是用灼热的视线盯着半藏的脊背。

“每年你都会冒死来到这里祭奠那惨死在你手里的弟弟，真是可笑！”

从高台稳稳落在地上的人戴着凶恶的般若面具。被金属包被的躯体处处彰显着尖端科技的成果，特别是自面具后传出的声音那么的冰冷、麻木，每一个音节都带着人造声带特有的共鸣音。那名忍者手执着一把镀了血红色金属的利刃，以稳健却轻盈的步伐靠近半藏——一个智能机械杀手，半藏如此断定。

弓手占据距离优势的本能让半藏先一步发动攻击，良弓射出的劲矢必然让常人下意识地躲闪防御。但阴森且诡异的智械显然没有这个打算：他弃置了腰间看似用作防御的短刀，反而向前突刺将高速的箭矢稳稳抓在了手里。堪称疯狂的举动让半藏震惊得迟疑了半刻，即便是如此短暂的踌躇也足以让智械将他缴械并用利刃死死抵上脆弱的喉咙。

“肉体凡胎的你怎么会是我的对手？我现在可不同以往了，哥哥。”

“哥哥？怎么可能。我只有一个弟弟，而他已经死了。”

沉浸在罪恶深渊的半藏丝毫不知抵在自己喉头的利刃在何时放下。智械冰冷的金属躯体贴上皮肤所带来的寒意让半藏本能地退后，但忍者却不紧不慢地再次贴近。

“他被你亲手杀死了对吗？你就沾着亲生弟弟的血站在那，眼睁睁地看着他如何变得苍白、僵硬；那具躯体流出来足以灼伤你精神的血，可他自己却凉得比你沾在身上的血还快……”

“够了！”

半藏朝着那狰狞模样的面具全力打了一拳。这样的力道也许会让他的手骨折，但幸运的是半藏只是一碰就将它打得飞落了下去，并且露出那足以令半藏血脉逆流的面容——那是源氏，是属于他亲弟弟的脸！即便苍白的脸上狰狞地盘踞着几条旧疤、即便那双原本清澈明朗的眸子现在被改造得发出忽明忽暗的红光，但半藏依旧能认出这是源氏：凭他们数十年的朝夕相处，更凭他们紧紧联系在一起的血脉。

“你已经死了！我的弟弟已经死了。”

“我的恩师说：‘表象之下既是真实。’就像守望先锋不过是权利的工具、岛田商业的背后是个杀人如麻的黑暗帝国那样，你怎么能确定我的死是真的呢，哥哥？”

源氏一边解释着一边靠机械躯体的重量将半藏紧紧锢在身下，然后俯身吻了吻半藏在震惊中微微张开的嘴。自己毫无温度的唇瓣触碰上半藏时并没有预估中的抗拒，他反而被人僵硬地搂进了怀里，并加深了这个本不该出现在兄弟重逢时刻的亲吻。当两条舌头狂热地缠绕在一起时源氏清楚地听见了对方从喉头缓缓发出的叹息——显然，半藏已经做好了迎接死亡的准备。

“我可不是来复仇的，哥哥。来加入黑爪吧，和我一起，我们可以重建父亲的帝国。”

半藏没有回应源氏的邀请，他甚至以一种审视的态度与胞弟对视着。显然一个吻并不能让自己那个精明老成的兄长允诺，源氏如此想着便移动着重心慢慢分开了腿。

“你不想像小时候那样吗，哥哥？”

源氏摘下了腿间的挡板，那过去令无数游女着迷的物什便高高地挺翘出来。他还是老样子，半藏这样想着从那分泌出前液的圆润顶端一直看下去，他甚至能在记忆里对上柱身的每一条纹路，但那原本丰满匀称的囊袋却凭空消失了，取而代之的是一条细长的缝隙。

半藏应该为黑爪对胞弟做下的事感到愤怒的，可他现在喉咙紧得连半声咒骂也发不出来——源氏的人造女穴白皙且柔软，那些细小的缝隙此刻正被乌黑发亮的金属手指撑开，露出充血呈鲜红色的内里；人造的嫩肉似乎被恶意地设置了丰富的神经元，即使是接触冷空气也足以让它们兴奋得微微颤抖起来。淡粉色的体液自深处慢慢流过光洁的穴口，在上面留下一道闪亮的水迹又藏进后穴的褶皱之中。不该存在的女穴、冰冷的机械手指，这一切的一切都刺激着半藏的神经：他同陌生人那般打量着这与胞弟相似又毫不相符的造物，抬起的手想推开比梦境还要吊诡的事实却不受控制地抚上那条人造的缝隙。

“嗯！哥哥…再，再深一点…好棒！”

被触碰的源氏欣喜地仰起了脖子，发出一连串甜腻的赞叹。从半藏的角度看不见源氏的表情，他只能从因手指搅动而不停颤动的胸腔与呻吟去推断‘源氏已经敏感到被自己的手指插入就能高潮的地步了’，这样的想法让半藏不禁挺了挺腰，源氏也自然地移动着重心，这样无论半藏如何动作都能让重量不增不减地压在他的身上。

源氏沉沦于快感的模样不过是讨好自己假象，后知后觉的半藏此刻才真正的恼怒了。也许理智尚存的他会三思，但此刻的半藏只想将这逢场作戏的配合连同对黑爪的愤怒一起发泄在源氏身上：他握着源氏的手腕将那些碍事的手指抽出来，朝来不及闭合的穴口直接粗暴地塞入三根手指。

半藏一只手捏揉着女穴外已经坚挺的肉粒，埋进源氏体内的手指则朝着记忆中腺体的方向仔细地找起内里的敏感点。开始只不过是猜测地摸索，当源氏甜腻的呻吟截然而止时半藏不禁欣喜地扬起了嘴角——新增的敏感点与后穴的腺体不过相隔两指宽，这意味着无论使用哪个穴都会在抽送中同时刺激这两个敏感的地方，大概这也是源氏做出一副放浪的模样却迟迟不邀请半藏进去的原因了。

“我看破了你的表象对吗，源氏？”

半藏用指腹点着那块新发现的地方，继而配合着挤压阴蒂的手指缓慢且用力地按揉。被同时刺激两处的源氏难耐地趴伏下来，夹着半藏腰身的小腿也不安地抖动，方才不停呻吟的嘴此刻却发不出过多的声音。源氏勉强撑着的身体紧绷了一会儿就彻底放松了下来，从穴内涌出的体液打湿了半藏的手指，紧贴着两人的欲望也随着喷泄逐渐柔软下来——不知是否和被改造过的身体有关，源氏射出的不是精液，而是同女穴一样滑腻的淡粉色体液。

“啊…哥哥，别那么着急嘛！我里面还…很敏感。”

“交易的话没有抱怨的资格吧，源氏？”

还没有消气的半藏丝毫没有放过源氏的意思。他翻了个身轻松将人按在自己身下，用语气冰冷地回绝的同时把炙热坚挺的欲望挤进丰盈多汁的穴内。仅仅被几根手指玩弄过的穴口突然被撑开，源氏还处于高潮余韵的身体又颤抖着迎来了一波小高潮。原本能碾碎头骨的金属手臂此刻连撑住自己都十分困难，他只能无力地趴在地上任由半藏提着自己的腰胯彻底进入。

也许是半藏故意为之，圆润挺翘的顶端每次进入都能精准地磨过敏感的位置，随着用力的剐蹭更是给后穴隔靴搔痒的刺激。女穴直截了当的快感让源氏欣然配合着半藏的突刺，每当被触及敏感点时他都会毫不掩饰地夸赞出声，并随着快感的叠加不停地吐露出淫乱不堪的话语。那被填满的女穴随着抽送兴奋地分泌着体液，可后面一直被撩拨却得不到安抚的腺体开始不满地瘙痒起来。如何也不得要领的源氏难捱地扭动起屁股想找到能狠狠顶上腺体的角度，不停变换角度的半藏也就在深入时偶然撞上了一块与内壁截然不同的软肉。

“这里面是什么啊，源氏？”

“不…可能是仿生肌肉出问题了。”

半藏没空戳穿源氏此地无银的借口，他正忙着锢住胡乱扭动的腰胯，朝着方才触碰过的柔软处一下下挺入。半藏朝那处顶入多少就会被吞下多少，他不得不腾出一只手分开已经撑到发白的穴口好方便更加深入地探索。

“别动！源氏！”

一只手很难控制住挣扎的人。半藏刚要挤入那紧紧闭合的入口时就被源氏突然的扭动偏开了，这使得他不满地用力拍打几下源氏的屁股，抵在深处的欲望随着抽打带来的震动不停磨着里面敏感的软肉。源氏终于被顶弄得没了扭动的力气，只能呻吟着任由半藏抓着自己腰胯，用无法拒绝的力道狠狠顶入了狭窄的小口。

“太…深了！”

从未被进入过的地方让源氏发出几声短暂且急促的尖叫，随着呻吟他的下颚高高抬起带动声带周围的金属导体相互磕碰发出嘶嘶的共鸣声。被蛮力劈开的宫口内几乎源源不断地泄出体液，它们随着半藏的抽送自不停抽搐着的穴口中淌出、与前端射出的润滑液一同弄脏源氏的腿根，那些来不及顺着腿根淌下的液体干脆滴落在地上形成一小滩淫靡的水渍。

死而复生的胞弟有着新鲜的穴口、机械的身躯，还有与往昔不同的声线。此刻源氏的每一个变化都刺激着半藏沉溺在欲望中的神经，让他变本加厉地进入，甚至产生就这样弄坏源氏的疯狂想法。

“这是你的子宫口是吗，黑爪真是恶趣味——那如果我加入黑爪他们会给我什么，让你给我生个孩子的权利吗？”

“如果你想要的话当然可以，哥哥。”

源氏毫不犹豫的回答让半藏原本扬起的嘴角骤然绷紧，他停下了反复进入那狭小宫口的残暴行径。此刻他的阴茎死死地卡在入口内部不再动弹，源氏以为对方是将近高潮了，可等了许久半藏只是凑到他耳边慢慢舔咬了几下保留着肉体形态的耳垂。

“我们换个地方继续吧，源氏。”

半藏沙哑着嗓子在源氏耳边低语，他没有耐心等源氏同意就将人抱了起来。即便是轻型金属打造的机械躯体其实也比常人重了许多，处在情欲中的半藏废了不少力气才就着插入的状态将人自角落移到训练场正中。

源氏被顶在深处的阴茎颠簸得眼前发白，等他恢复过来才发现自己正跪趴在那幅“龙头蛇尾”的卷轴之下，并且随着半藏的顶弄鼻尖随时能碰到上面染着血的刀痕。

“不！这里不行…哥哥。”

源氏哀求的声音带着可怜的颤音，再次顶入宫口的半藏知晓对方指的绝非是自己进入的地方，于是从背后抓着胞弟的后颈将人死死地按在卷宗的那道刀痕上。

“你有什么资格叫我哥哥！源氏…我的源氏早就死了，亲手死在我的手里！”

被按着的源氏用双手死死地抵住墙壁，即使半藏故意加大了抽送的力度他的头依旧与对方的手掌奋力僵持着。他把一切精力都用在了对抗这不容拒绝的力上，就仿佛卷宗上的那条刀痕是把烧红的烙铁，触碰半刻就会留下无法掩盖的疤。

“我的弟弟绝不会背弃他信仰的正义和荣誉，即使面对家族的审判他也从未退缩过。就算一模一样你也不会是我的弟弟，他不可能为了任何人践踏自己的骄傲！”

被按在已经发黑的血迹之上的源氏僵硬着身体，他的脸颊随着半藏的顶弄在卷轴上机械地磨蹭着。从眼角淌出的泪水融化了刀痕上尘封已久的血渍，为那张盘虬着旧疤的脸颊添上了几道暗红。

“我何尝不想将自己连同荣誉一起埋葬进黄土呢，半藏？”

源氏关上了辅助发声的设备，他的声音听起来就像被踩踏的沙子，在坚硬的鞋底发出刺耳又不甘的声响。

“我是个半人半机械的怪物、是一具连灵魂都没有的空壳，我只能靠任务换取活着的意义……”

这次换做是半藏沉默了。他慢慢从那张已经红肿的穴口内抽出，浓稠的体液随着欲望的离去争相恐后地滑落出来，黏连着欲望的顶端拉出一条细长且淫靡的银丝。

半藏没有射在里面。被淫水洗刷得滑腻的欲望一抽出便高高地挺立起来，自顶端喷射出的精液则顺势划出一条小角度的抛物线落在源氏的腰背处。那些浊白的精液飞溅在暗色的机械身躯上留下醒目的斑点，然后迅速地滑落，顺着腰线埋没进片片机甲交接的缝隙里。

“我没有一天能忘记自己做下的蠢事：我远远地离开日本去最危险的地方做佣兵、去远离人类的草原与狼群为伴；我在受伤和极度的疲惫中才能入睡，但只要闭上眼就一遍遍地看见我是怎么杀死的亲弟弟。我清楚我没法用自裁赎清犯下的罪，所以这罪孽就成了我努力活下去的动力——只有一直这样活下去才能救赎我自己。”

恢复理智的半藏没有心思整理自己。他脱下上衣小心翼翼地裹住蜷缩在一旁的源氏，帮他整理好狼狈不堪地下身后沾着酒壶里的清酒擦去了对方蹭在眼角上的血痕。他沉默地看着衣服下面的人，终于从那具金属覆盖的身体上认出了源氏的模样。

“马克西米里安只教了你表象之下既是真实，那么表象之下的表象呢？这样的铁罐子竟自诩为智瞳…不知羞耻。”

源氏紧闭着眼睛，仿佛没听见对方说自己恩师的坏话。他任由半藏帮自己清理隐隐作痛的穴口与脸颊，却制止了对方扶自己起来的好意。机械的躯体丝毫不会感到疲惫，源氏起身拾起远处的利刃便三两步地爬上了高台。还未从高潮的疲惫中缓和的半藏只能坐在地上询问他要去往何处。

“回基地。我是黑爪的财产，就算任务失败也没有其他地方可去。”

“我们可以去尼泊尔。那里有一支人类与智械共同组建的抵抗军，还有个真正配得上智瞳称谓的学者——尼泊尔虽然不欢迎黑爪，但他们会张开双臂迎接漂泊的旅人。”

伫立在高台的人仰头注视着皎洁的月光，丝毫没有回头的意思。亲手杀死自己之人口中说出的话必然没有任何说服力，就在半藏放弃地收拾自己的行囊时却听见了一声：

“嗯。”

那声音微弱得如同虫鸣，半藏却听了个真切。


End file.
